Report 163
Report #163 Skillset: Stag Skill: Ringwalk Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Apr 2009 Furies' Decision: The effectiveness of ringwalk will be increased. Problem: Ringwalk suffers from two problems as I and other Stag users see it. The first being that Stag is not a group oriented skillset, it is for the solo person as there are no real roup skills in the skillset aside from ringwalk. While the theme of the skill is nice this cause a problem in the actual use of the skill. The second problem is that it can only be used at groundlevel making it virtually useless for druids, who are forced to take Stag as their secondary skillset. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Raise the solo blocking ability of ringwalk to be more inline with other blocking skills(carcer, shafts, etc...) and lower or completely drop the additional % of other users also ringwalking in the room. As well as, allow ringwalk to be used in the trees so that druids can make use of it in a place that they spend 90% of their time fighting. Player Comments: ---on 3/24 @ 20:30 writes: Doesn't ringwalk have a chance of blocking everyone from leaving? Are you changing this to only affect a single target? ---on 3/25 @ 12:13 writes: Why would I change it to affect a single target? Carcer, Shafts, heck even block are not single target only. ---on 3/25 @ 20:08 writes: If that is the case, it should have a lower rate of fire than carcer/shafts as both of the aforementioned skills have a lingering effect and will block allies just as often as it blocks enemies., this is particularly true when carcer comes into play (where it will split up an allied group if used incorrectly). Ringwalk does not have this disadvantage if the person ringwalking moves from the room. ---on 3/26 @ 05:41 writes: Ringwalk blocks allies as well. ---on 3/26 @ 05:44 writes: And in fact ringwalk dropping when you leave the room is to your advantage because it means you can force the stag user to drop it by forcing them to leave the room. ---on 3/26 @ 05:49 writes: Ringwalk dropping when the stag user leaves the room definitely kills its 'usefulness' compared to carcer/shafts, which you can just drop everywhere without a worry. Given that, I don't see a problem with raising its single stag user ringwalking chance and removing the group aspect completely, to be more in line with similar abilities ---on 3/26 @ 05:49 writes: Errr I meant to say ringwalk dropping when I leave the room, niot you leave the room. So yeah, gust, tackle, beckon, any number of ways to force it to drop is all an advantage for you. ---on 3/26 @ 06:21 writes: As above, I agree that Stag's usefulness is severely limited in solo situations since its dependability on other Stag-users to even be there before a noticeable difference is made highly limits the viability for a druid to use the skill to their own purposes. By lowering the group boost and favouring it to towards the solo use would make the skill a bit better. Go suggestions go. ---on 3/26 @ 08:57 writes: Good luck forcefully moving a druid with Nature rooting, spiritbond rock, lowmagic red, potentially trueheart (if beckoned), potentially size 25 from demigod/titan, and fear immunity from spiritbond wolf. Most guilds just won't be able to get around those defenses reliably in any way. If a ringwalk is being stopped, changes are incredibly good that it is by the stag user's own volition and not anyone else's. ---on 3/26 @ 13:58 writes: Prior to having the ability be size 25 I was tackled/gusted even rad runed regularly even with those defenses. ---on 3/26 @ 21:03 writes: I'm not saying it's -impossible-, it's just -highly- improbable to move a druid with all of those defenses active. ---on 4/16 @ 14:17 writes: Are you sure it blocks allies also, as my AB I have says enemies only? Aside from that, you have an entire demense to stop a person from running. You have stuns, entanglements, and paralysis. Why do you need to increase your ability to stop people even more? ---on 4/16 @ 22:52 writes: It blocks allies as well, yes. As to the demesne commnet, not all combat that we partake in is in a demesne and ringwalk is quite often used outside a demesne, or at the least not always in our own demesne. Nor is ringwalk limited to -just- druids. Serenguard have it as well and it is just as useless to them in its current state, compared to carcer/shafts. ---on 4/16 @ 22:53 writes: I should clarify, it blocks everyone that is NOT a stag user. Only stag users are immune to ringwalk. ---on 4/16 @ 23:08 writes: I would also like to point out since you bring up demesne that both barrier and stonewalls, combined with passive stun, hunger, and prone are greater than ringwalk + paralysis, and Druids don't have a timed instakill to go along with it. ---on 4/16 @ 23:17 writes: Because it was apparently misunderstood, my comment was not saying barrier and stonewall can be used together in the same room, it was saying barrier with those other skills, or stonewall with those other skills... ---on 4/23 @ 08:29 writes: It definitely still can fire and the group rate increases drastically. I personally think carcer is already annoying enough. As an alternative, the eq time on ringwalk could just be lowered so that it's worth the time to cast or the smaller chance it has to fire. ---on 4/23 @ 13:22 writes: The single user fire rate is low enough that it rarely fires, and with even 3 druids in testing it was seldom firing. The point of the change is not to make it faster to cast, it is to make it not require an army of stag users to be used. Especially in a skillset that is by design not a group skillset. Lowering the eq cost of it doesn't make the skill a more viable choice to use.